BROMANCE Nothing more
by Bubblegum Supern0va
Summary: Or is it? Written from Jaden's POV! Anywho, Yusei, Yugi, and Jaden are living together for no reason! And when the trio spends a day full of randomness and meaningless traveling, who knows what could happen? Warning: Rated M for language, sex jokes, and lemon in later chapters! ;) FIRST FANFIC WOOOOOOOOOO!


**OH YES~**

**Finally up!**

**Please R&R! ;)**

**BTW, this is completely random, this fanfiction is completely fan-made, I OWN NOTHING, and just so you know, this is completely OOC and EVERYTHING is made up!**

**WHATEVER, JUST READ THE FREAKING FANFICTION! X3**

**Warning: Contains yaoi in later chapters!**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"GOD DAMMIT!"

I sat up with a start; the loud alarm of my Ipod was going off, loud as fuck…

I threw off my Harley Davidson blanket, the sudden cold air penetrating my skin and sending a chill up and down my body.

I sat and stared at the blank wall in front of me, waiting for my body to adjust to the cold temperature.

_Oh yeah, I didn't turn on the heater last night…_

I facepalmed; I admit I'm stupid, but you know what?

_I JUST DON'T GIVE A FUCK, I LOVE MYSELF!_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Oh yeah, the alarm…

I reached over to the head board, grasping my Ipod, I turned it off with ease.

WELL DUH, HOW COULD SHUTTING AN IPOD OFF NOT BE EASY FOR A TEENAGER?

Jeez, ever since I moved in with Yusei and Yugi I've been having more… awkward dreams than usual…

I smiled; jumping off the bed, the cold hardwood floor almost numbed my feet instantly.

"Welp, guess I might as well go have breakfast!"

I changed into another pair of underwear, putting on a shirt and a pair of jeans as well, and then headed out.

_Holy Ra, it's even colder out here…_

I shivered, looking around the dead boot room…

Well, not all that dead…

_God dammit Yugi, weren't you supposed to get rid of that thing?!_

I tiptoed across the small room; not once taking my eyes off the large black spider in the window, How long had that thing been in there?

Er… I'm guessing about a couple days… IS IT EVEN ALIVE?

Oh well, I stepped up onto the raised kitchen floor, which was equally cold.

I walked slowly as I approached the cupboard, pulling out a waffle maker.

Hey, don't be hatin', I love waffles…

Plugging it in, I reached up to grab the mix and a bowl.

A white one to be exact!

I grabbed the oil, a cup for water, and a spoon for mixing.

I smirked down at the bowl in front of me, raising the box of mix…

"Alright, time to get my game on…"

* * *

Dat syrup… SO DELICIOUS!

I giggled happily as I savoured the delectable fluffy pastry –is this even a pastry?

Sitting at the table in a white muscle shirt and jeans, I stared outside…

It looked coldish… the sky was a shade of light gray; a light fog covered the trailer park…

_Looks like I won't be going out today…_

I popped another piece of waffle into my mouth, smiling at the sweet fluffiness.

"Uungh… God Jaden, do have any idea what time it is?"

I gasped, and turned in my chair, my heart fluttered for a second before I squealed, "YUSEI!"

He looked sleepy, his crab hair was slightly disheveled, but kept its shape; while his eyes were still glaze-y from sleep, his skin looked sweaty, and his black tee plastered to his torso, his pants were… undone…

WHY DID I NOTICE THAT!?

I inwardly cleared my throat, turning away; I glanced back at Yusei.

"You know, if you want peace and quiet, you should get yourself a room…"

The noirette sighed, "You know all the rooms are taken, Jay."

I held back a laugh, "why don't you just sleep with me or Yugi?"

"NO HOMO."

I scoffed, "Fine, be that way, GOSH!"

Yusei looked down at me questioningly as he started towards the kitchen, as we were in the dining room, I could tell he was annoyed, I would be too if I had to sleep on a leather couch.

"Do you WANT to get raped?"

"Oh, hell naw!"

The older… or younger teen chuckled, "Well then?"

I crossed my arms and turned my back on him reluctantly, "Whatever, be a bitch!"

"Oh well, you're a hyperactive dick…"

"WHY THANK YOU!"

*Facepalm*

I laughed, taking another bite of waffle.

"….Jaden, you were making waffles?"

"No shit Sherlock…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE ME ANY?!" he pouted annoyingly.

"HEY, NOBODY SHARES WAFFLES. NOBODY."

"I share my waffles with you…"

"I steal them…"

"Oh riiiiiiiiiiiight, 'cause you're such a little ninja!"

"Right! You = Ninja! Me = NINJA! Me + You – Me = NINJA!"

Yusei facepalmed, "What a way to wake up…"

"I know, right!"

*Sigh*

* * *

In the end, Yusei won the argument…

How could he NOT?

A couple hours later, Yugi had woken up; going on with usual morning plans.

Once he was done, we all sat down to watch Cupcake Wars...

Like complete queers…

"Yusei, would you ever eat a frosting – covered, bacon flavored cupcake?"

"Let me think… the combination of headache-causing sweetness, mixed with delicious, crunchy smoky-ness… NOPE."

Yugi smiled, "you know, that actually doesn't sound bad!"

He let out a breathy sigh and looked at the ceiling...

"Imagine it, the sweet, smoky flavor of bacon, mixed with sweet, thick icing… working together to make a delicious combination that is both delectable and unique!"

I scoffed, "Yugi, you sound like an epicure!"

"Hmph, whatever Jay, you're just jealous because you can't rap for shit!"

I stood up, facing him with a look of intensity, "like you can?"

"HELLZ YEAH!"

"Oh, please, don't start this again…" Yusei groaned with a facepalm.

"Exactly Yugi, listen to your spouse!"

"The fuck Jaden…?"

I smirked and tousled his hair as I sat back down beside him, "you know I'm just kidding with you, right Yug?"

He crossed his arms, still a little prickly from our 'fight'…

"Fine, be like that…"

We all turned back to the screen, only to watch as unimportant people, meaninglessly ate unusually flavored cupcakes…

* * *

"Dudes…"

"Yusei?"

"I'm bored…"

"We all are…"

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!"

"You know Jaden, that's actually a great idea!"

"Yeah… *GASP!* Dudes…"

"Yusei?"

"We should spend an entire, bromance-filled day together!"

"OMG, we like, totally should!"

"Okay, now you're just being gay…"

"….Fuck you…"

**LOL, my first fanfic!**

**Not really, just my first YGO fanfiction!**

**Anywho, this was pretty fun to write!**

**Should I continue? OwO**

**~ Bubblegum Supern0va ~**


End file.
